To Get To You
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: A short love story set to the song I Drove All Night by Celine Dion. PicardCrusher


To Get To You

This story is based on Celine Dion's song "I Drove All Night" After a grueling week at Star Fleet medical. Beverly needs some TLC and she knows just where to get it. The lyrics in the song are a bit out of order but they are where they fit.

"Slam"

That was the sound Beverly Crusher's locker had made at the end of a long week at Starfleet Medical. This was supposed to be her shore leave. The crew had come back to Earth for a month's shore leave, while the Enterprise was given a major over-haul and upgrade to it's major circuitry and computer systems. Data had stayed on board to learn the new systems.

Geordi LaForge who had been dating an ensign from Stellar cartography and took the opportunity to show her San Francisco Bay by way of a boat he had rented.

Worf and Deanna Troi had gone to see Worf's parents. This was at the insistance of Deanna citing that Worf hadn't seen his adopted parents in nearly a year. Not wanting to upset her, he finally agreed, especially after his mother promised to make him blood pie.

Will Riker ever the ladies man, rented a small house on the beach and spent every glorious night with the sun on his body, and a woman in his bed.

Beverly had gone to Starfleet to meet some of her old friends. The next thing she knew she was being asked to look at a patient, and very soon afterward she was helping to rid sickbay of several patients with similar symptoms. The virus had been caused by a Ferengi beverage being sold on earth. A beverage known as "Colonack" said to be a popular drink. The taste of cola, the effect of alcohol, and the hangover of nothing. After one of the nurses came down with the swelling of her abdomin, Beverly discovered the drink.

The only problem with the cure was to rid the body of the drink, a large amount of 100 proof alcohol had to be administered. She kept very busy the entire week picking drunks up off the floor, avoiding people with projectile vomit, and running around the hospital room from Mr. Penasco. An older man of 78 who kept calling her Martha and trying to pinch her bottom.

When the week finally ended and the virus was under control, there was only one person she wanted to see: Captain Jean-Luc Picard. She raced to her Mustang and began the four and a half hour journey to him.

Jean-Luc had a cabin that he kept up in the Sierra-Nevada Mountains. He had been there for a week and had spent the entire time angry. He had wanted Beverly to be there with him. He had respected her wishes to see her friends at Starfleet as they did not get back that often. Later however, she told him she was expecting to be there for two weeks with this virus growing quickly out of hand. He tried to keep busy chopping firewood, cleaning the dust out out of the house, fishing in the streams, and reading but nothing seemed to brighten his mood. He was ready to get back to his ship. There at least he was always busy.

No matter where I go I hear

The beating of our one heart

I think about you when the night

is cold and dark

Saturday night after reading a considerable part of King Lear. He was ready to turn in. As he drifted off to sleep, he bitterly thought of his first officer and his luck with the ladies.

I had to escape, the city was sticky and cruel.

Maybe I should have called you first

but I was dying to get to you...

Beverly turned on the radio. It was an old love song she knew. A woman who needed her one and only and was going to stop at nothing until she got to him. She turned up the radio till the sounds filled the night sky. Her window was down and she sang loudly. Somewhere in her mind she was hoping that Jean-luc could hear her.

I was dreaming while I drove the long straight road ahead uh-huh

Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide.

This fever for you was just burning me up inside.

With every mile she felt more and more alive. She began to count the minutes. He would be there and he would be hers. She cursed herself for letting work come between them. But then she knew he was much the same and duty always came first. It wouldn't be long now.

I drove all night to get to you.

Was that all right?

I drove all night.

It was 1:30am when she arrived at the cabin. She had congratulated herself for remembering the directions so well. The cabin was dark but she could tell by the smoke coming from the chimney that he was there. Beverly knew the best way to go in without waking him, was the side door. It led to the kitchen, which was on the opposite side of the cabin. She pulled the bottom out of a plant that looked real and found the key. Beverly had seen him do this once before. Slowly, she reached for the lantern near the door and lit it with the matches stored on the side of it. Quietly she moved to the bedroom. The lantern illuminated the hallway and she could see his outline in the bed.

She silently laughed to herself. He was sleeping in the bed that she slept in when they were here before. Back then he had come there alone, but after he had been bitten by a snake, she had come to his rescue. He had been sick, and they had only been friends. But now she was here as his lover and his friend.

Beverly left the lantern on the corner table and moved to the bed. She removed her boots, her clothing and put on the nightgown he had bought her for her birthday. Then she slipped in beside him. She lay there for a few moments just looking at him so at peace. Then she rubbed his head, moving slowly to caress his ears.

"Doctor, I am not a Ferengi, if you are going to excite me, that would not be the place to begin."

He smiled at her, his eyes still closed. For a moment she thought he was asleep again. But then he rolled her over onto her back and began to kiss her passionately. He scorned her between kisses. Telling her how miserable his week was without her.

No one can move me

The way that you do

Nothing erases this feeling

Between me and you

They made love that night. The only sounds being them and the chirping crickets. She was glad she had driven there after all.

I drove all night

Crept in your room

Woke you from your sleep

To make love to you

Is that all right?

I drove all night?


End file.
